A Beautiful Lie
by Livingthroughsong
Summary: Kori Anders. High school cheerleader, great life with loving friends, what more could she want? But when something devastating happens to her, her whole life spirals down. Will an unlikely person save her from this tragedy? RobStar BBRae Rated T for future sexual content, self harm, and thoughts of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story ever! And the chapter is short because I don't have much time and it's really a test. It will get more interesting once the plot sets in motion!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

Lying down in bed, staring at the ceiling. That's all I ever really do anymore. The days have blurred together. In fact, I don't even know what day it is anymore. My weeks are all the same. Monday through Friday, I attend Jump City High, ran by the all powerful _Kitten _and her gang of Barbie dolls. Kitten Moth is everything a girl could want to be, on the outside at least. Blonde, thin, gorgeous, but with the attitude that almost makes people want to kill her. But because of the load of cash she carries, and her not completely real body, she rules the school with ease.

I am one of the few who doesn't bow down to her feet. My name is Kori Anders. Kitten and I co-captain the varsity cheerleading squad here at Jump City High. I look nothing like Kitten, auburn hair, sparkling green eyes, tan, I too am what every girl wants to be. But I don't use it to my advantage. The only time you'll ever find me in shorts or a skirt is when I cheer. I hate cheering. I hate it more than I hate Kitten herself. But it's what my mom would've wanted. 3 years ago, my mother was killed in a car accident. The killer was never caught; it was a hit and run. I know I hate cheering but it's the only thing I feel I can do to keep connected to her.

I slowly got out of bed after noticing it was 5 a.m. Lazily walking to shower, I washed my long hair. I loved my hair. My self-esteem is very high, but don't get that confused with arrogance. After completing my shower I wrapped my hair in a towel, and looked at myself in mirror. My green eyes held bags underneath them. Every time I have a nightmare about my mother I get bags under my eyes. I crept back into my room, trying not to wake my brother or father. Ryan is my younger brother. While I'm a 16-year-old junior in High School, he is merely a 10 year old in 7th grade. He is my best friend, besides Rachel of course.

I carefully choose my outfit for the day. Purple V-neck, dark denim skinny jeans with my purple converse. I dress pretty simply, judging I'm co-captain cheerleader. But I guess that's why people look up to me as a role model. At Jump City High, cheerleader doesn't mean slut. (Unless you're referring to Kitten.)

After grabbing a muffin with some juice, I grab my bag and head out to my car. I drive a 2010 silver Ford Focus. It was something my mother had bought for me before she passed, so it was new at the time. My family isn't rich, but we're pretty well off.

I find the closest parking spot I can find and exit my car, immediately greeted by my best friends. Victor, a tall, muscular African American. Garfield, a tan blonde skinny boy. And Rachel, a raven hair colored pale girl. We were known to be inseparable, and I guess they are right about it.

"Hey there little lady!" welcomed Victor greeting me in a bear hug.

"V- Vic. Can't. B-Breathe." I struggled for air laughing.

Victor released me and patted the top of my head. I smiled at that.

"Hey Gar, hey Rachel." I welcomed them both into hugs.

"Sup Kori!" Garfield acknowledged, I got a soft "Hey." from Rachel.

I pulled away from the embrace and it left Gar and Rae hugging. When they both realized it they pulled away fast, Gar was blushing and Rachel fumed. Victor looked at me and I winked. We have been trying to get these two to show their feelings for years. Garfield was more obvious than Rachel.

"Well. I'm going to be late." Rachel muttered and practically ran inside the school.

Garfield watched her go, a goofy smile on his face.

"C'mon grass stain, time for class!" Victor slapped Garfield on the back.

"Dude! I'll beat you!" Garfield responded and sprinted towards the school, Victor following close behind.

"KAY BYE!" I yelled after them, giggling to myself.

I slowly walked up the stairs to enter the building to go to my first period, gym. The hallways of Jump City High were like a zoo. Couples making out, jocks tossing the football, and then there was Kitten with her followers. And with those bimbos stood Richard Grayson, the high school hottie.

Richard Grayson was loaded. And I mean LOADED. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne when his parents died in some kind of accident he won't tell anyone about. But he was the stereotypical guy that every girl dreamed of. Jet black hair that was spiked in a way that made girls drool. He was a billionaire, and a playboy. He loved hitting on girls, having his way with them, and never calling. He currently is dating Kitten, they've been together for about 2 weeks. (That's long for Dick.) I walked by them on my way to class and Kitten looked me up and down in disgust.

"Well Richie-poo, look what the cat dragged in!" She spat, curling her fingers like a cat.

"All I see is you, baby," Richard responded and pulled her into a disgusting kiss.

I cringed and walked on by. I'm immune to his charm, and would NEVER let him flirt with me. I'm saving myself for marriage, and I'm not letting some stupid playboy hump and dump me. I approached the gym and sighed, not wanting to cheer right now, or ever really.

* * *

Once the plot sets in motion the chapters will be longer, and it will be a lot more interesting I promise! Please REVIEW. I rely on feedback as an inspiration, and please don't be mean! I'm new and am trying to write for a very certain reason. Thanks for reading3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So I was surprised this actually got some views! And thank you jhenybadefan for giving me my first review. It really motivates me to keep going! So here's chapter 2! A little longer than the first:)

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

Gym was the same as usual. The puppet sluts known as the cheerleading squad all giggled and gossiped about boys and how hot they are. Honestly, I can't stand to even look at them. We did our routine over and over again in preparation for our halftime performance for the game on Friday. I had a solo dance this week, which Kitten burned me with her eyes while I practiced. It actually made me happy, seeing her jealous of me having a spotlight. But then again, I wish I didn't. I hate being in the spotlight so much, but then I think of mom and I keep pushing through.

Football games were the most annoying thing I've ever experienced. Screaming teens, girls shaking their nearly showing asses just for the attention. Sadly I had to be one of them… The only thing I liked about the games was the game itself. I was co-captain because I'm literally the only one who understands the game. Last year Kitten got the squad to cheer for the other teams touchdown. Idiot.

The bell rang for lunch and I met up with the gang at our usual lunch table. ALL the way across the cafeteria from the goddess herself. I placed my tray down and so far Rachel was the only one there.

"Hey Kor." She mumbled. Rachel was a very shy, quiet girl. She had a pretty dark personality, no bubbliness. But we loved her all the same, even though I long for a shopping buddy. She goes with me, but it's so obvious she hates it with a passion.

"Hey Rae!" I blissfully smiled.

"How was gym?" She asked.

"Same old, same old. Dull, what about you?" I knew she was avoiding something.

"Oh, yea I'm fine." She looked down.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"It's just Gar-"

"HEY YA'LL!" Victor yelled making Rachel and I squeal.

Rachel gave me a pleading look and nodded, letting her know we'd talk later.

"Where's Garfield?" he asked.

"Probably rummaging the garbage cans." I answered, picking at my food.

Victor cooed with laughter while Rachel hinted a smile, blushing. Almost as if on cue, Garfield ran up to the table and sat down between Rachel and I.

"Sup dudes!" He greeted us.

They all carried a conversation about the latest gossip while I zoned out. I noticed Richard with Kitten across the lunchroom. He looked so unhappy, yet he still treated her like royalty. Probably because they're actually dating, and Dick Grayson doesn't date. Why do I even care what Dick Grayson does? He means nothing to me. Nothing. Sure he's gorgeous, but I would rather be with someone who respected me for me, and not my body.

"You okay, Kori?" Garfield asked, ripping me from my trance.

"Uh.. Yea! Sorry, just a little distracted today." I responded, still zoned out.

The rest of the day went in a blur, nothing new or important happened. Like I had told Rachel, same old same old. I got home, dropped my backpack down and ran to my room. Quickly finishing my homework, I decided to go for a run.

I went to my closet, pulling out a pink sports bra and some athletic shorts with pink trim, put on my tennis shoes and headed out. I loved going for a quick run every once in a while. After about ten minutes of blissful running, I stopped to breathe. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a man watching me. I faced him with a confused look, wondering If he was actually staring at me or not. He looked at me strangely… as if he was pondering something. I got a little uncomfortable so I decided to turn around and end my run early.

The whole rest of the night I felt his eyes on me, and I kept checking my window for him. Why was he looking at me? Who was he? A shiver ran down my spine so I decided to call it a night and head to bed early. The game was tomorrow so I needed a good night's sleep anyways. I brushed my teeth and sank into my bed. I relaxed there for a while, just thinking about nothing until sleep overtook me.

The sound of my alarm made me jump with a start. Today was Friday, game day. That meant I had to go to school in my skanky cheer uniform. Joy. I arose from bed and hopped in the shower. Singing to myself I cleaned up and turned the shower off. I opened the curtain and there he was. The man watching me was right there. I screamed and fell backwards hitting my arm hard on the faucet. When I opened my eyes he was gone. He wasn't even there. I imagined him. Why is he freaking me out so much? Then reality came back and I realized the pain in my arm. My father banged on the door asking if I was all right.

"Yes father, I am unharmed!" I responded, rubbing my arm.

"Honey, you sure? That sounded painful!" He asked.

"Yes! My arm is a little sore but I'm okay!"

"What happened?"

"I just lost my balance is all! Go back to sleep!"

I heard him sigh as he retreated back to his room. I got out of the shower, still holding my hurting arm and got dressed. After doing my hair and make up, I was all ready. Checking myself out in the mirror to make sure everything looked all right, I got in my car and drove to school.

I was running late because of my fall, and had to run to gym to make it on time. Barely making it before the bell, I sighed in relief and got ready to practice our routine. It started with all of us doing a kick line, then splitting in half, one half doing a cartwheel forward and the other half doing a back handspring backwards. I was doing a back handspring. I turned and begun when arm crumpled underneath me, searing pain into my arm. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground holding the arm I had hurt earlier.

"Kori! Are you alright sweetheart?" Our instructor asked me.

"No!" I whimpered.

She and few others escorted me to the nurse's office, and I could've sworn I saw Kitten laughing. The nurse examined my arm for damage.

"Lucky for you sweetie it's just a sprain, no serious harm but you shouldn't use it for a few days. That means no game for you tonight!"

"But I had a solo and everything!" I complained, even though I didn't really care.

Kitten waltzed in.

"I know the solo! I've been practicing!" She smirked at me.

"Fine… Kitten will take the solo tonight. Kori you can still attend but you are in no shape to perform." Our coach sighed.

"Fine." I breathed, relieved to not have to perform. Maybe Kitten will face plant in front of everyone.

The nurse sent me home early to recover for the game tonight. Time passed by pretty fast and soon enough it was time to get ready for the game. Victor was captain of the team and I thought I might as well go, hang with Rachel and Garfield. I still had to wear my uniform though.

I met up with the gang at the field, we always watched the band practice their show and warm up. I'd never tell the cheerleader girls, but I always loved the band. Then I had to watch my team go without me, I grimaced at Kitten performing my solo. She was awful! All she did was take the gracefulness out and replace it with booty shaking. She was such a tramp! Then I noticed Richard watching her a few rows down on the bleachers we sat at. He seemed as uninterested as we were. He doesn't even care about Kitten!

It was time for the game to start as the crowd started pouring in. The cheerleaders took their places, the band took theirs, and we waited for the clock to countdown for the home team. We were home this week, I loved home games. The alarm sounded and the band played our fight song as our team ran led by Victor. Rachel, Garfield and I stood and cheered for our best friend and he saw us, saluting us.

The game went by smoothly, two touchdowns by us, and one by them. We'd have it in the bag. The second quarter neared its end as people begin to leave for snacks during halftime. I decided to leave Rachel and Garfield alone to "talk".

"Guys, I'm going to get some snacks want anything?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good!" They both said and looked at each other, then looked away blushing.

I smiled and walked down the steps towards the food trucks. There were people everywhere, pushing and shoving. I got hit in the arm a few times, which made It sting a little but not too bad. Then I ran head on into someone.

It was him. _Him._ He looked down at me and smirked, then walked away. I stood frozen for a few seconds before recollecting myself. He doesn't even know me! I'm obviously overthinking things…

I got my snack and ate it quickly, constantly checking my surroundings. I could hear the band play, and made eye contact with Richard. I awkwardly avoided his gaze but I still felt his eyes on me. Why? Oh well. I looked for the nearest trashcan, which was in corner covered in shadow.

I mean, it's just a stupid trashcan. I walked over to it, and casually threw it away. When I spun around to return I collided into a man, knocking me to my feet.

Him. Again. He was definitely after me. I did all I could do. I stood up, shoved him, and sprinted for the forest behind me. I realized how bad my idea was, I should've ran to the crowd where I was safe. But it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Now it's getting a little interesting! Feedback would be lovely! Thank you if you are reading this, it means a lot even if you don't like it! I'll try to make it better. 3


	3. Chapter 3

I love writing this, and I can't stop! This will be my lsat chapter for the night though. I just want to keep going though. Thanks for those following and reviewing it means a lot. Honestly I didn't think anyone would even read this... but thank you guys.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

I ran. I ran for who knows how long. It felt like forever and I was so tired but I had to keep running. I didn't realize the tears spilling down my face until I had to stop or I'd pass out. Looking around I sorrowfully figured out I was lost. I don't even know if he followed me. I sat down leaning against s tree trunk and held my legs against my body just sitting, crying. Would someone find me?

It seemed like forever when I heard a leaves crunching in the distance.

"Kori…" I heard faintly by an unfamiliar voice. It HAD to be him… I gasped in fright but was still too tired to run. I got up and quickly walked the other direction. I kept hearing my name being called in a creepy voice. How did he know me? I've never seen him in my life. I started to feel dizzy so I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for a few minutes. I slowly opened them and there he was. I let out a scream that echoed through the forest. Maybe someone would hear me. Anyone.

He lunged at me tackling me on the ground. That hurt my arm a lot.

"Shut up!' He yelled threateningly, slapping me across the face. The sting of his hand was hardly bearable. Was this about to happen to me? I tried to fight and push him but I only had one arm to use. It turned to be useless so I fell limp.

He ripped off my cheerleading uniform revealing my undergarments. I looked into his hungry eyes. Something that would haunt me forever. I struggled to kick him but he was securely on top of me. I wasn't strong enough. He violently pressed his lips to mine forcing his tongue into my mouth. I bit his tongue and he yelped in pain slapping me harder.

"You better not do that again slut, or I'll kill you when I'm done." He warned.

"THEN JUST DO IT!" I yelled in fright.

"No way hot stuff, I'd like to have my way with you more than once." He smirked as he took off his pants revealing his manhood.

I flinched and started crying in desperation.

"SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before two hands covered my mouth.

"If you want your little brother Ryan to see the light of another day, I'd suggest you shut up."

My eyes widened in fear. He had me right where he wanted me. And I can't risk Ryan. I can't… He ripped off my underwear and pulled out a condom.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit." He smirked at me.

I closed my eyes as pain erupted within me. I shouldn't be losing my virginity. Not like this. Not with him. Not here. I cried and cried begging for him to stop but he kept going. Harder. Faster. They say your first time hurts, but I never imagined it like this. Never like this… I screamed and he slammed my head against the tree behind me, and everything went black.

Pain… hurt… everything hurt. Everywhere. Darkness. I couldn't see. What happened? My vision slowly returned to me. I was alone in the woods. Naked Bleeding. I started to remember what happened and I began to hyperventilate. I curled into a ball and cried for what seemed like over an hour before I hear leaves crunching again.

"No no no no no…" I whimpered. Not again. Please… I was too weak to run now.

"HELLO?" The voice rang. "Please! Does anyone hear me?! I heard cries for help! Anyone!"

A rescuer? I gained the strength to yell.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed.

The footsteps sounded faster as they approached me. I didn't move. I didn't care to cover myself. I just sat there, curled in a ball.

"Hey are you…. Kori?" The voice asked.

I turned around with tear stinging eyes to face Richard Grayson. Richard Grayson was now looking at me, naked. Vulnerable. Bleeding. I began to cry again, still not moving.

"Kori…" he slowly approached. "Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't know." I whispered.

He didn't say anything else. He put my cheer uniform back on me and carried me back to the stadium. I must've passed out because all of the sudden I was at my car. Everyone was gone. The game must've ended. Richard gave me a pleading look but I panicked. I got in my car and sped home. I drove as fast I could.

Arriving home, I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut and broke down. I cried for three hours when my phone started ringing. Oh yea. My cell phone. I had 13 text messages and 24 missed calls. All from Vic, Gar, Rae, and my father. Asking where I was.. No. Nobody can know what a slut I am.

I tore off my uniform. I felt so dirty. So used. I stared at my naked body; cuts and bruises trailed my body. I slammed my fist into the mirror, shattering it. Blood trickled down my arm as glass cut into my fist. I didn't even care anymore.

I sat down in the shower for over 2 hours. It was 3 in the morning and everyone else was asleep, nobody knew what happened tonight. Then Richard crossed my mind. What if he told? I wish I had his number to tell him to keep it quiet. I wish he hadn't have found me. I wish I could've just died out there.

I don't even know who I am right now. Kori Anders died in the woods last night. Now I'm the empty shell that remains. How do I hide this? I had the whole weekend at least. I woke up at 11 in the morning hoping it was all a dream. But the pain was still there. The soreness. I went to my closet and put on a long sleeved green turtleneck and some black skinny jeans. Nobody can see my cuts and bruises.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and my father glared at me.

"Kori Anders, where were you?" He demanded.

I stared at him fighting my mind for a comeback.

"I… I" I stuttered, at a loss. I could feel the tears coming.

"Sit down young lady." He gestured towards the chair opposite of him.

I fought for words and failed. So once again, I ran. Right out the front door. I don't know where I was going but I just kept running. My feet finally gave out and sat under a tree. I had made it to the park. I watched as all these sweet young children played. All innocent. Not a care in the world. I craved that feeling.

I watched for about 20 minutes when a hand touched my shoulder. I screamed my lungs out and turned around backing away.

"Kor…?" Victor asked in fright.

"Oh Victor." I ran at him and flung my arms around him. I just let the tears flow out. He just hugged me back and let me cry, understanding I needed it.

I calmed down after about ten minutes of bawling when he wiped my tears and sat me down.

"Kori what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"Vic… I can't tell you." I frowned. He frowned too.

"Little lady you can tell me anything." He assured me.

"No, please." I begged.

He nodded, understanding and just let me lay on his shoulder. It was relaxing, having a friend help you calm down. A shoulder to cry on. But nothing will ever make me forget. And nothing will help me heal. I never thought I'd say this, but I was broken.

* * *

Well now the true plot has happened, and it was really scary writing it too! Please review and follow! I'll update as often as I can! Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Getting on this morning I was so ecstatic! This has more views than I ever thought it would get! I mean it isn't a lot but it still means a lot. So thank you guys to whoever is following this story.:)

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

_Monday…_

I thought to myself in bed, as I knew it was time to go to school. My entire life became one big lie in a two-day span. When I faced my father again he took my phone. He seemed to notice I was upset so he only took it for a week. Whatever it doesn't matter if he took my phone forever I still wouldn't tell him what happened to me. The story of my broken mirror was simple: A giant spider, bam. Broken mirror.

Since the mirror in my room was now gone, I went to the bathroom for my morning shower. I stood in the shower for a while even though I was done. Just thinking.

_Did Dick tell anyone? What do I say to him? How do I face my friends?_

The only person I spoke to this weekend was Victor, and all I did was cry. The only human being who knows what happened to me is the rapist himself, and Richard Grayson. I hated Dick for that. Being the playboy he is I bet he'll blackmail me for sex.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I was the same Kori Anders. But then I looked closer. My eyes were no longer sparkling, my hair had less shine. I was even a little paler, if that's even possible.

Until my bruises and cuts heal, I'm forced to wear long sleeved everything. Today I decided on a long sleeved blue sweater, with black skinny jeans. To finish it I decided on my black high tops. I never dressed girly, so luckily nobody would question my uniform.

Finishing my hair and makeup I was out the door. I skipped breakfast again. I haven't eaten in days. I just feel too sick to eat.

Arriving at school made my heart skip a beat. And now I was extremely nervous. I saw my usual group of friends approaching my car, so I got out.

"KORI! What happened where'd you go?" Garfield practically jumped me.

_Quick Kori think of an excuse._

"I um… decided to go home." I answered blankly.

_Yea. Good job Kori. That sucked._

The all looked at me suspiciously. Victor instantly understood I didn't want to talk about.

"Well y'all, the lady was tired! Who cares right? Let's get to class!" He winked at me and dragged the other two off.

I gave him a thankful smile and began walking to gym. _GYM._ Everything that happened this weekend made me forget my arm was in a lot of pain. Oh well, it gives me an excuse to sit out and remain in my own thoughts.

I passed the usual cliques in the hall, but was stunned to see Kitten's clique with an absent Richard Grayson. I passed by, putting the thought out of my head. I had almost reached the gym when I was grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth. Muffling my scream, I turned to see my captor.

There he stood. My knight in shining armor. Though I would NEVER tell him that. I still hated him for what he did to me. He just looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I shot back.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what?"

"Saving your life!" He looked genuinely concerned. Weird.

"You didn't save my life, _Dick._" I spat his name.

"Korina Anders, I saved your life after you were sexually abused. You would've died out there!"

"Listen Richard. I didn't WANT to be saved. I wish I 'd died out there. And I didn't because of YOU!" I jabbed a finger in his face.

"Kor-" He started but I wasn't done.

"No Richard. Shut up and listen. Don't you ever tell anyone what happened, got it? This stays between you and me. And I know what you are. A playboy sex addict. Just because you _saved my life_ doesn't mean I appreciate you for it. Now leave me alone."

And with that, I quickly turned around and stomped into gym. I was fighting tears the whole class. Nobody bothered me because of arm. Thank goodness. I was dreading my last period of the day, math. I had math with Grayson. He'd probably try to talk to me again. Who does he think he is? Just because he rescued me doesn't mean we are friends. He's more like an asshole to me.

Lunch went by slowly. I skipped the lunch line and went straight to our usual table. Since I didn't buy lunch I was the first one there. Rachel soon arrived with her tray. She sat down slowly, eyeing me.

"Kori?" She asked.

"Hey Rae what's up?" I faked a smile.

"You didn't go home, your car was there when Gar and I left." She accused.

I looked down and nervously played with my hands.

"And where's your lunch?" She pleaded.

I didn't look up at her. Garfield saved the day by arriving at the table.

"Rae isn't it obvious? She met a boy!" Garfield exclaimed making kissy faces.

I cringed at that. They're right, I met a boy all right…

"So did you hook up?" He asked.

I didn't look up.

"THEY DID! GO KORI! So who was the lucky fella?" He kept going on and on.

I could feel the tears coming. I had no idea who took my innocence. No idea at all… I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up and walked quickly out of the lunchroom. I turned a corner of the hallway to meet up face to face with Kitten Moth.

"Oh hey Anders, didn't I look GREAT on Friday?" She tossed her hair back.

"You weren't having a seizure?" I snapped back.

She glared at me and grabbed my arm, making me wince.

"Why do you wear clothes that cover yourself all the time? What do you do, cut yourself?" She cackled and lifted up my sleeve.

She gasped as she saw purple blotches all over my arm. I snatched my arm back, glaring and rolled my sleeve back down.

"Does daddy beat you? It's not like you don't deserve it. Worthless." Her words stung like venom.

"My father would never lay a hand on me you brat." I spat.

"Then you must have done it to yourself. You're just a pitiful girl who beats herself. Who could ever love someone like you?" She laughed leaving me alone in the hallway.

I couldn't control my tears any longer and fled to the bathroom. I sat in there for who knows how long. I didn't know how to make all this pain go away. I felt sick to my stomach and ended up throwing up into the toilet. It felt really good to do that…

I'm starting to scare myself. The Kori I once knew was gone. The confident Kori. Where did she go?

I heard a bell, and assuming it was the last period headed to math. I walk in and I'm the first one there. I looked like a mess. Hair messed up. Eyes puffy in and red. My makeup was smeared. I looked awful.

I sat in my usual seat, right in front of Richard. I put my head down and silently cry. I heard the seat behind me move, signaling Richard had arrived. I didn't acknowledge him. The bell rang again and the teacher started talking about who cares.

I must've fallen asleep because I awoke with a start. The teacher had yelled my name to wake up. When he noticed my eyes he nodded and kept teaching. Mr. Mod always understood when I needed time so I knew he was allowing me to put my head back down. I felt something rubbing my back. I realized it was hand.

Was Richard Grayson comforting me?

I let him run his hands on my back. Softly massaging where he felt it tense. It felt so good…. This touch was a much kinder, gentler touch than the previous time. Maybe Richard did care.

The bell rang and I turned around. Our eyes met. He looked at me, concerned. I could see it in his gorgeous blue eyes. He leaned forward, placed his hands on my head, and kissed my forehead. A surge of fright flew through me as memories of his lips flooded mine. I instantly panicked, my breathing became uneven and I slapped his hands away.

" R-Richard. S-STAY AWAY FROM ME." I yelled in panic and fled to my car in tears. Thank goodness school was over.

* * *

Well there it is, the fourth chapter! Please review! Give me some ideas! I love hearing different ways to take this story, it helps me write better. Thanks! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm getting more reviews than I ever thought I would get, I almost cried! And I was asked if Rachel was Raven. Yes she is! Kori is Starfire, Richard is Robin, Victor is Cyborg, and Garfield is Beast Boy just in case clarification was needed! Thank you all again for reading and complimenting. It means SO much.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

The drive home was frightening. I was so panicked. Would I ever be okay again? Would I ever be able to even be kissed again? Why did Richard care so much?

I placed a hand on my forehead, remembering Richard's lips. They were so kind, so gentle. But so terrifying.

Once again I skipped dinner. I felt sick again and threw up. That's twice in a day. I began to realize what I was becoming. Exactly what Kitten had called me. Worthless. Inflicting pain on myself. I sat in the fetal position on my bathroom floor and noticed the razor by the shower. I cringed as the need surged through my body.

I guess I deserve it. I picked up the razor and let it dance on my wrist. I winced and gasped as blood began to drip to the floor. I threw the razor in fright, tears in my eyes.

Did I just do that?

It felt _good_…. No. It can't feel good. What kind of freak am I?

I dashed to my room, not caring about the blood dripping down my arm and locked the door. As long as I was in a safe place, nothing can cut me.

Right?

I heard something hit my window, making me freeze. I wiped the tears from my eyes and carefully approached my window. Another noise, whoever it is must be throwing pebbles. I peaked out the window and there stood Richard.

Seriously? I opened the window.

"What Dick." I asked.

"Kori please let me in." He begged.

"No way!"

"Then come out here."

I sighed and gave up.

"Fine, I'll be right there." I walked downstairs and went to my backyard. He greeted me with a nod and signaled me to follow him. I froze. No way, I'm not going alone with anyone.

He turned around and saw I wasn't following, and then walked back to me.

"Look Dick, what do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"You need help, Kor." He pleaded.

"And who's going to help me, you?" I pointed a finger at him mockingly.

He gasped and stared at my bleeding arm.

_Shit._

I quickly flinched back my arm and stared at him, waiting for an answer. He approached me cautiously and gently held my arm, examining it. The blood had hardened, leaving a dry trail. He softly rubbed the cut, and leaned over to kiss it. I instantly drew my hand back, and I slapped him right across his face.

He held his cheek and stepped back. I just stared at him with frightened eyes.

"Kori, please. I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody will ever hurt you like that again. I know you're scared but that's why I'm here. I want to help you get better. Please." He cautiously approached me again.

"Richard… I cannot be saved." I said backing away from him.

"Please Korina."

"Wait. Who the hell do you think you are? You've slept with a hundred girls, and you don't even remember half of their names! You think you can just pretend to be the nice guy? My _hero?_" I spat at him.

He stared at me, shocked. He sat down on the grass and patted next to him. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"You know Kori, I really hate Kitten." He stated.

"Then why are you with her? For sex?" I mocked.

"Yea. But then I saw you out there in the woods. Hurt. Alone. I thought a lot about that night after you ran off and realized I hated this stupid façade I put on. I don't want to be known as the hot guy who sleeps with any girl that puts out to him. Seeing you so vulnerable broke my heart. I broke up with Kitten today. I don't want a relationship for physical actions. I want it for love."

I stared at him, confused. Why was he telling me this?

"So… yea." He finished, waiting for me to say something.

"Richard, why are you are?"

"I want to see you smile again."

"We were never friends in the first place."

He sighed. "Kori, I don't want you to feel alone, that's all. I'm only here to tell you that we may not be close, but I'm the only one who knows about this, and I can try to help you. I won't give up."

"Goodnight, Richard." I stood up and walked back to my house, upstairs and into bed.

I woke up with a searing headache. Again. A month had passed since that night. Nothing really changed; Richard stayed away from me but always gave me friendly smiles. I stepped into the shower and noticed something strange. My ribs and hipbones were poking out. I sighed, not caring about my appearance anymore. The bruises had most faded, but the cuts I inflicted remained. I put on a pair of black shorts, and a long sleeved pink shirt. After slipping on my tan sandals, I headed out to school.

School went by pretty fast, nothing unusual happened. I was sitting at the lunch table again with no lunch. I had caved and eaten a muffin for breakfast. Everyone was here, and the conversation was normal. Until someone showed up.

Richard Grayson gave a shy smile, and everyone looked at him, bewildered.

"Can I uh.. sit here?" He asked nervously.

I began to shake my head no when Victor signaled for him to sit. I sighed.

"Thanks." He took a spot next to me. Really?

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"Why not?" He answered.

They all shrugged, and continued conversation. I stared at Richard the whole time, astonished he was sitting here. The gang really liked him too.

"Kori, why don't you have lunch?" Richard asked.

"Not hungry." I muttered sourly.

"Yes you are." He grabbed my hand, opened it, and put his apple into it. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I gave him a small smile and took a bite. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you." I said honestly. The grin on his face made my heart skip a beat.

I hadn't even noticed we were just staring into each others eyes until Garfield snapped us back into reality.

"HELLO?!" He yelled, waving his hand in front of my face.

Richard and I looked away, blushing. How did he do that? Make me blush like that. He made my empty heart feel warm.

Victor whistled. "So you two got a thing huh?"

"NO!" We both said simultaneously.

"God you two are as bad as Gar and Rae." Victor cooed.

Now everyone at the table was blushing except Victor. The bell saved me, and I ran to class. In math, once again Richard traced his fingers on my back. I'd never tell him how much it relaxed me. School was out and before I made it out the door he had spun me around.

"Kori?" He asked.

"Yes, Richard?" I answered.

"Do you maybe want to hang out? Like come over or something?"

What? Did he just ask me out?

"I don't know Richard…"

"Just friends, Kor. Just friends." He reassured.

"Fine…" I said after pondering the thought. What's the worst that could happen?

He smiled and led me to my car.

"Just follow me." He said, leaving me to get to his motorcycle.

I sighed. What am I getting myself into?

* * *

Well, there it is! Please review! And I'd love for some ideas! I want something interesting to happen at the Richard's house but I'm not sure what to do with it! If you have a cool idea PM message me I'd love to hear your thoughts! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!**

* * *

Following Richard to his home was like I was going into a completely different city. I'd never been in the rich part of Jump, and it was annoyingly pristine. We arrived at what I was assuming was Wayne manor. It was of course stunningly gorgeous. It was two stories, with enormous pillars towering down. It was probably the most beautiful home I'd ever seen!

I stepped out of my car in awe, and Richard approached me.

"You coming?" He asked, amused at my reaction.

I just nodded, still looking at the glorious house before me as he led me to the door. An older man opened the door for us, age had turned his hair a shining white.

"Good evening, Master Richard." He said in a very British accent.

"Hey Alfred, this is Kori, a friend from school." He gestured to me.

"A friend you say?" chuckled Alfred, as he signaled us to enter.

"She's not like that, Al." Richard clarified and we stepped inside.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was big, open, and a giant chandelier hung over our heads. I looked straight ahead and there was an indoor pool. Who the hell can afford an indoor pool? Richard noticed me looking at the pool.

"Want to swim?" He asked.

"I don't have my bathing suit."

"Just borrow a T-shirt and some shorts?"

I did want to swim; it has been forever since I have. I nodded and he went somewhere, I assumed his room. I took off my sandals and dipped my toes in the pool. It was heated, and perfect temperature. I sat there for a while, just feeling the water on my toes when Richard returned with a black T-shirt and some black basketball shorts. He was wearing a red swimsuit and he had no shirt on. I had to admit he looked pretty good. He tossed them at me.

"The bathroom is right there." He showed me, pointing to the door on the left.

"Thank you." I responded and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed, not wanting to keep him waiting, and put my hair in a bun, not wanting it to get wet. I exited the bathroom and Richard was already in the pool. I got way too excited and jumped right in.

"Gosh Kori, you like pools, huh?" He laughed.

"Oh yes! I love to swim!" I said happily. So much for not getting my hair wet.

We swam for about half an hour, just talking and laughing when we decided we were done. We dried off a bit and he led me outside. The sun was setting and it was gorgeous! He sat down on a swing and motioned for me to sit on the adjoining one. We sat in silence, swinging blissfully.

"It must be nice, having a home like this." I said breaking the silence.

"It can get surprisingly boring actually." He laughed. I laughed with him.

"I understand. No matter where you live, you aren't truly at home without your family." I said looking down. I thought about my mother.

"Kori, you have your family." He said, looking at me.

"No Richard, my mother died a few years ago. I still have my father but he isn't the best parent in the world. I miss my mother. I miss her so much. She would've done anything and everything to keep Ry and I happy. She was the head cheerleader when she was in high school so she had me cheering when I was young. I never liked it, but it made mommy happy. But when she died, I knew I had to cheer, no matter how much I hated it. So here I am, hating what I do. But I'd do it for the rest of my life if it meant she would be happy." I vented. I had never told anyone I hated cheerleading before. Why him?

He looked at me, studying my face.

"Kori, you are a very good daughter. It probably means a lot to your mom up in heaven, too. But you can't and shouldn't make yourself suffer for her."

"It's the only thing I still feel connected to her with." I sighed, tearing up.

"When I was little, my parents were part of a circus act. The Flying Grayson's is what we were called. I always looked up to them for it. We traveled all over the place. But one day some strange man approached them. I was so young, I didn't understand. He wanted some kind of business partnership. My parents politely declined his offer but he took it to heart. That night at their performance, he had messed with the ropes. And when my parents jumped, the ropes snapped and they fell. They fell to their deaths while I watched." Richard said as he choked up on his words.

I looked at him in shock. Nobody knew the story of Richard Grayson.

"Bruce was there that night, and he took me in. He adopted me, raised me. I wanted to be just like him. That's why I become a "playboy". It was all a cover up for him. I never actually wanted to do it. And now I've gotten brave and stopped. Kori you don't have to follow in your mother's footsteps for her to love you. She will always love you, and want you to chase your own dream. I plan on joining the police academy when I grow up. I want to stop people before they hurt others, like they hurt my parents. Like they hurt your mother. Like they hurt you."

I was crying now. I couldn't control it. I stood up off the swing and tackled him into an embrace. We lay there in his backyard in the grass just cuddling for what seemed like forever. He held me while I cried, just caressing my hair and telling me I'd be okay.

I met his gaze, and we just were caught in each other's eyes. I was trying to read what his eyes were saying but I couldn't. He was so mysterious. I had never noticed the vulnerability in his eyes. He looked like a boy who had been beaten, but never broken. We weren't so different after all. He lost his parents while I lost one of mine. In a way we were the same. And I felt instantly closer to him.

Our eyes were still locked together and a tiny smile crept on his face. His smile always made me smile.

"There's the Kori I want to see." He said, brushing a piece of hair out of my smiling face.

My heart was ecstatic. It was racing and I felt like I could fly. And we both knew what was about to him.

He didn't make any move. He knew I was still scarred, and hurting. He understood. And he didn't want to make me uncomfortable. But somehow, I was ready to start over. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his forehead to mine. We were still gazing at each other and I could feel his breath.

I closed my eyes, ready to move on and leaned in. To heal. To rebuild.

* * *

Please tell me your thoughts. xoxo


End file.
